Love vol2
by Echo Writer
Summary: Volume 2 of the hit series with new twists. Rated M for langauge and mature preferences
1. What's going on here?

Love vol.2

Chapter 1

What is going on here?

By: Raleigh 07

A.N.: Hey ppls this is the first chapter of the second volume of love. It's going to be a rocky start. I wanna try something out since it was a hit in my other story.

Disclaimer: I own it so there is no disclaimer. Bwahahaha.

"Hey William what are you doing here", Yumi asked," and can you leave for moment, I'm kind of getting dressed".

"And", he replied," you act like I've never seen you naked before".

"Yea, but that was when we were little, now were grown up, we cant be looking at each other naked", she tried to reason to him,"it's just not right".

"I know what's wrong, you're uncomfortable".

"Exactly, what I mean".

"here let me make you feel comfortable".

William progressed to strip naked right in front of yumi. Who tried to avert her eye's. But, couldn't.

"What's wrong Yumi"? William asked," Isn't this making you more comfortable"?

"NO!!" , she shouted," this is making me very uncomfortable".

"Oh well", he replied. He moved closer to her where if anyone came in the room they wouldn't see what had happened. "Now I have you all to myself", he said,"hehehe"

"AHHH!!!!", Yumi screamed then she passed out from oxygen depletion.

-------(commercial)-----------------------

Read the first season of love. New chapter will probably be out soon. But the new chapters of volume 2 are also coming out. But look out for volume 1.5 coming soon. So back to the story.

------(End Commercial)-----------------------

"Odd have you seen yumi", Ulrich asked.

"No, for a matter of fact I haven't seen Jeremy or Aelita either", Odd replied.

"Hmm, now that you mention it they have been acting weird lately ever since they're first time", he said

"I remember my first time", Odd said.

-----(flashback)-----------

"Odd are you sure were allowed in here", Jasmine asked.(random character, my become full time if enough reviews ask for it)

"yes I asked Jim he said it was ok as long as we don't get stuff all over the floor", Odd replied," Now just relax, if you keep worrying then it will be a horrible experience for you".

"alright I'll relax", she said.

-----------(commercial)-------------

Why are you sitting here reading this story when you could be outside playing with this new toy that doesn't work? It's called gizmotron3000 the newest multitask toy for rip-off studios. This toy can perform be 2000 different toys and video games. As long as you have a working imagination and $30 dollars and five special AA batteries that only work in this game. The set also come with a headphone set that you have to put together. To form the perfect rip-off package. All you have to do is provide 5 easy payment of $59.99 and we will give you five game cartridges and if you order in the next five minutes we will throw in an extra game cartridge for free.

Call now the number is 1-800-u-dumbass. Order online at So please give me all your money hahahaha.

-------(end commercial)----------

"Oh odd it feels so good", Jasmine moaned. The said person was slowly pumping in and out in a circular motion. A person with good eyesight would have noticed a puddle already from the earlier menstruations. "Odd please harder, harder", she cried.

"Nnn", he moaned as he pushed hared and harder. "Ah Jasmine hurry up I think I'm goin to cum"

"Ahh I'm cumming" Jasmine cried. Splish splosh. ...

"Oh my god that was good", odd said.

"who said I was done Jasmine said teasingly. She proceeded to clean him up before he went to limp. Her teasing caused him to cum two more times before they left and went to sleep in Odd and Ulric's room.

----------(end flashback )--------

"Man she gave good head", Odd said.

"Man I'm not messin with you", Ulric replied

"What did I do", Odd asked

--------------------------------------(end chapter)---------------------------------

A.N.: Man 2 monthes of schedule well I hope this will hold you masturbating idiots off for a while, while I update my other stories. To my #1 fan David this chapter is for you. So I hoped you liked my new idea it was a little bit funnier in my other story so i don't know if it will work that well in here.

Next Chapter: Ahh help me

Description: Yumi's in trouble and Jeremy and Aelita are missing. Xana's attacking and what is this Sissy wants to help.


	2. Save me

Love Vol2

Love Vol. 2

By: Emmanuel Edwards-Smith

Chapter 2: Save Me!

A.n.: Yo wasup up you masturbatin' motherfucker's. Naw just jokin, but I'm back and I have to say I was going over all the old reviews for this story and vol. 1 and I'm like "Well wat da fuck, this story was written and thought up by a GUY. Do you women know what it's like to be a guy. We nearly think about sex almost fuckin 24/7.

And for you dipshits out there that was talking shit about my lemon get this, I WAS IN FUCKIN 7TH GRADE. WHO FUCKING WRITES PICTURE PERFECT LEMONS BEFORE THEY GET OUT OF MIDDLE SCHOOL. I MEAN I ALMOST FAILED ENGLISH. LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T NEED YOU IDIOTS BREATHIN DOWN MY NECK FOR EVERY LITTLE GRAMMER PROBLEM.

But anyway sorry for yelling I just had to get that off my chest. Now let us BEGIN.

3…

2…

1…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look William we can't be doing this what if someone walks in on us, I mean you wouldn't want to get in trouble now do you?" Yumi asked in mock worryance. (I know it's not a fuckin word just bear with me).

" Aww I'm flattered that you care, but you can drop the façade cuz I hate to break it to ya, _no one will find you when I'm done_" Yumi shivered when he whispered the last part as she had the feeling that no doubt he would probably kill her and stuff her in a matchbox for she knows. 'Great how did I get myself into this mess, there has got to be some way to get out of this I just have to think'.

00000000000000000000000Scene Flash000000000000000000000000000

"Yo Odd I haven't found Yumi anywhere."

"Yea that's weird cuz I cant find Jeremy or Aelita either."

"What if something happened to them, W-What if Xana is picking us off one by one, What if he's got some super robot chicken ninja just waiting in our rooms to cut our head off"

"…um Odd even if that was possible, I think that'd be highly illogical to say the least. But in the light of new thing anythings possible when dealing with Xana", Ulrich retorted. But even though he said that he was starting to feel doubt slowly creep it's way into him.' I hope Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi are okay, especially Yumi'. With that thought something clicked in his head. "That's it". With that short outburst Odd looked at his companion in confusion.

"Whats it don't tell me your cracking on me I cant deal with this all alone. I mean Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and now you the world is truly a cold place", Odd said in a mockingly playful tone.

"Odd you know you could be a poet", Ulrich retorted trying to make his friend angry, and sadly to say, it worked.

"What the hell do you mean I didn't know you could be a poet. Remember who won the 3rd year Cadick Academy Poetry contest", Odd said with confidence.

"Uh, Aelita", Ulrich deadpanned. Which caused Odd too facevault.

"Oh well lets go find them anyway"

"Which room do you wanna check first yumi's room of Jeremy's room"

"Ahh lets go with Yumi seeing how Jeremy and Aelita are probably with eachother right now"

"Good idea" With that they set off to Yumi's room to find they're missing friend.

"William, please stop. Don't do this. This is not you" Yumi cried out as William thrusted into her without abandon.

"And pray tell why should I do that. I have nothing to lose, but I gain the satisfaction of fucking my cousin's warm, wet, virgin cunt." He cooed as he pounded in to her. Bottoming out with each own thrust trying to break into her womb to deliever his precious seed to her. Then raising up until the tip is the only thing inside and make her beg for it.

"You love it when you cousin is fucking you don't it. You cum guzzeling ass slut. I should get my friends in here and we'll run a train on your ass. Maybe even video tape it and post it all over school. I bet you'll like that one. I'll bet you'll loved being videotaped as your being violated and humilated by your cousin and his friends" With that he bottomed out one last time and broke through her womb and came filling it up. He felt yumi clinch on him and cum just as he did and sneered at her.

"Yea you did love that. Heh I cant wait till my friends get back from summer break" With that he put his clothes back on and left her there to shiver, shake, and cry all night long.

A.N. yo before you white coats start ranting and raving about me writing half a descriptive rape scene save it. This is my story if I think it ties to the storyline at that perticular moment. I understand that I'm using black phrases for a white character. Coinenceadentally I'm black so I really don't give a fuck what you think. But review tell me what I did wrong. And please no more bible verses I get enough of those from my grandmother. Now click the button that's right below this line.

V

V

V

V

--


End file.
